Naruto Kun x Sakura Chan Academy Ninja Love
by Etsuko River
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki conoce a la chica màs bella que jamàs sus intensos ojos azules fueron capaces de admirar: Sakura Haruno


Los personajes y nombres relacionados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

ACADEMIA NINJA DE KONOHA

Capítulo 1:

_Donde el amor comienza a florecer… Mi Sakura Chan…_

Parecía una normal y tranquila mañana de invierno en la tan prestigiosa Academia Ninja de Konoha… Todos los estudiantes aguardaban entrar ansiosos a su segundo año de entrenamiento avanzado de Genin… Todos habían empezado a estudiar desde el primer año con los mismos maestros, uno para cada materia y cada grado escolar y futuras carreras, como un buen ejemplo sería Ninutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu, Entrenamiento del Ninja médico, Especialización en Cazador Abu y la más codiciada de todas: Postulación para el nuevo o la nueva Hokague. Aquella mañana parecía una como cualquier otra en aquel día tan frío de enero, aburrida, llena de hastío, tal vez angustia y sobre todo: tristeza…. Todos los jóvenes ninjas en entrenamiento para postularse y ser nuevos Chunin se encontraban emocionados por comenzar el nuevo ciclo escolar, menos un joven que antes se caracterizaba por querer se r siempre el centro de la atención: Naruto Uzumaki, quien por muy extraño que parezca se encontraba desde que inició el ciclo escolar ahí parado en completo y absoluto silencio y sin la más mínima expresión de vida en su rostro, mas que aquella mirada llena de tristeza y su eterna soledad que siempre le acompañaba, aunque él nunca quisiera estar así… Pero por otra parte, una joven estaba muy entusiasmada por entrar a graduarse pronto como toda una nueva Chunin y ser la Kunoichi de todo el orgullo de su familia: Sakura Haruno, quien se encontraba jugado en el parque al lado de la Academia en soledad muy feliz, pues acababa de tener una cita el domingo anterior con su novio Sasuke Uchiha: uno de los ninjas más populares y codiciados por las chicas y además uno de los más fuertes…Ella se encontraba esperando a su mejor amiga Usagui Skipbeat, una Kunoichi Genin que se encontraba en su misma generación y que era muy buena persona y además muy inteligente y que además era una artista nata…. Sakura Haruno era una joven Kunoichi de esa generación próxima a convertirse en una Chunin muy poderosa con especialización en Ninja Médico, pues le encantaba ayudar a los demás, aunque lo que ella más amaba era especialización en el campo de batalla: ser Ninja de Batalla Clasificación A era su mayor sueño casi tanto como ser Ninja Médico

Médico y ser una mujer casada al lado de su tan querido Sasuke Kun. Pero últimamente su tan adorado Sasuke Kun le era muy indiferente con ella, y estaba más que concentrado en su riguroso entrenamiento y atender a todas sus "fans": todas las jóvenes que eran sus admiradoras en Konoha High School… pero… ¿ahora que hacer? De repente la alegría con la que ella jugaba en aquel columpio se desvaneció en un instante así como la llama que mantenía vivo su amor por Sasuke, cuando lo vio besando a otra chica, quien por si no fuera lo suficientemente cruel resultaba ser su peor enemiga y rival de toda la vida: Ino Yamanaka, una Kunoichi que aspiraba ser la Chunin mas popular de la generación y conquistar el corazón de Sasuke Kun, aunque fuera robándoselo a quien alguna vez fue su mejor amiga: a la pobre de Sakura…

"Ahh… no puede ser… ¡No! "

Su corazón no resistía la traición y las ganas de golpearlos y masacrarlos a los dos le estaba ganado, pero trató de ser más consciente al respecto y solo pudo irse corriendo llorando desconsolada, con el corazón totalmente destrozado, echando a la basura y al completo olvido todo el amor que llegó a sentir por querido Sasuke…

"Sasuke Kun porque, porque me hiciste esto si sabías que yo te amaba"

Se repetía a ella misma y entre sus pensamientos que la torturaban cruelmente… Ella corría desconsolada sin rumbo fijo hasta que pasó por la puerta de la entrada principal de la Academia, cuando de repente cierto joven vestido en un traje naranja y en completa soledad la divisó corriendo, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan triste… Naruto Uzumaki la miraba embobado cuando de repente se quedó atónito y ella se paró a su lado y sin más ni menos continuó llorando tristemente…

"Buuuuu porqué me hiciste esto Sasuke Kun…"

Aquella traición que acababa de presenciar la torturaba y la melancolía la consumía casi totalmente….

"¿Que-queeeeeeeee? ¡Maldito Sasuke! ¡Me las vas a pagar por haber echo llorar a mi chica!"

En ese momento Sakura Chan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero de inmediato comprendió algo que era muy obvio… A Naruto le gustaba una chica a la cual también le gustaba Sasuke Kun (¿y por que diablos le sigue diciendo Sasuke Kun?) y ahora mismo esa chica se encontraba llorando desconsolada por ser una más de las víctimas de Sasuke tras haberle roto el corazón... Y claro, a Naruto le ponía furioso ese hecho, ya que él la amaba y por culpa del "maldito Sasuke" no podía obtener su corazón… aún… Sakura Chan tenía casi toda la razón, por un momento, de no ser que falló y le faltó considerar algo en su pequeña teoría con respecto a Naruto:

*1: esa chica no era "otra fanática de Sasuke" sino era alguien más cercano: su novia

2* esa chica era ella Sakura Haruno

3* y la chica dueña del corazón de Naruto Uzumaki era ni más ni menos que… tan tan tan taaaaaan: ¡Sakura Chan!

Al parecer Sakura se había tardado en comprender ese último y elemental detalle, pero ahora su pobre mente perturbada por el horror de haber visto aquella escena la mantenían totalmente ocupada en ninguna otra acción más que llorar…. Naruto por su parte no dejaba de observar a la peli rosa de una manera como si quisiese verla aún más profundamente, como si quisiera analizarla, aunque su escaso poder de razonamiento se lo impedían, aunque esos "poderes" lo habían permitido reprobar en toda materia escolar que requería exámenes escritos, que eran casi todas…. Pero a Naruto eso jamás le importó demasiado en lo más mínimo, sino al contrario: con cada fracaso que tenía que soportar en su vida como estudiante en la Academia le permitían tener aún más valor y coraje para querer superarse y lograr ser el mejor ninja de todos los tiempos. Pero bueno, regresando por un momento ala dulce realidad que Naruto estaba disfrutando al tener a Sakura tan cerca, a su lado desconsolada llorando amargamente per que la hacía ver tan dulce, tan tierna, tan hermosa, por el contrario de Sakura a quien la realidad le caía encima de una forma tan pesada como si se tratara de un Genjutsu del cual quisiera encontrar la forma de salir de tan terrible ilusión, pero ella simplemente no encontraba la salida para salir de aquella depresión mas que seguir llorando amargamente…. Naruto en ese momento, al seguir viendo que lloraba triste y sin consuelo, no sabía que hacer en lo más mínimo para que dejara de llorar, ya que su pobre cabeza hueca jamás había tenido el privilegio de consolar a alguien que se sintiera triste, y más aún, jamás había tenido el privilegio de consolar a una chica tan hermosa como su adorada Sakura… Tenía que actuar ya y deprisa, porque sería posible que nunca jamás volviera a tener una oportunidad como esa… Así que de inmediato se acercó a la pobre chica que lloraba sin consuelo alguno y se apresuró a decirle algunas cuantas palabras de consuelo, aunque el pensar no era el fuerte de Naruto se le pudieron ocurrir en ese momento unas cuantas frases románticas para conquistar chicas que había leído y aprendido en Facebook (¿aprender Naruto?):

"Etto… Oye linda parece que se ha caído un ángel del cielo… ¡Ah no, eres tú!" n_n

A lo que Sakura, al momento de escuchar aquello tan lindo que le acabaron de decir, no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y su rostro empapado por las lágrimas que se encontraba reposando en sus brazos cubriéndola totalmente por la tristeza…

"¿Me hablas a mí?"

Preguntó un tanto curiosa Sakura, quien apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…

"¡Ah! Sakura Chan perdona es que te ves tan linda llorando que pensé en... Etto… ¡arghhh!"

Los pensamientos en la enorme cabeza de Naruto tan escasa de razonamiento lo estaban torturando en ese momento, y más cuando se dio cuenta de que su cara se había vuelto completamente roja de la vergüenza, pero lejos de hacer alguna reacción agresiva como sería golpear a Naruto por decirle algo tan "atrevido" ella en el fondo se sintió muy halagada, pero por culpa de su carácter fuerte se armó de valor y no lo dudó dos veces al preguntarle su procedencia…

"¿Quien eres tu?"

Preguntó Sakura Chan con curiosidad…

"_¿Qué queeeee?" _

Se decía Naruto a sí mismo a sus pensamientos pues... ¡No podía creer algo así! ¿Cómo es posible que la chica que tanto amaba no supiera ni siquiera su nombre? Naruto se sintió tan deprimido por un momento que no le importó aparentarlo en lo más mínimo lo mucho que le importaba que Sakura lo tomara en cuenta: agachó la mirada para luego terminar con su cabeza totalmente agachada mirando hacia el suelo con una visible expresión de depresión en su rostro. Sakura por su parte, se había sentido muy mal por haber echo sentir mal a Naruto aunque se dio cuenta de que gracias a él había olvidado por breves momentos su depresión que le había causado la traición de Sasuke Kun…. Así que por un momento olvidó casi todo su pesar y se acercó ante el tal desafortunado y olvidado muchacho…

"Oye, perdona que no conozca tu nombre pero es que la verdad yo no te conozco por eso no sé como te llamas, pero si me lo permites, quisiera decirte que estaría encantada de conocerte si tan sólo me dijeras tu nombre…."

¿Pero qué cosa acaba de escuchar Naruto? ¿Acaso será una bendición que le trae un ángel caído del cielo? Para nada, pero para él eso era lo que significaban por un momento esa breve luz de esperanza que le había dado Sakura al decir que quería conocerlo y que ahora le iluminaba el rostro con ilusión… Naruto se quedó ahí parado como un bobo sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que su cerebro le dio la seña de que actuara ya o si no la perdería para siempre…

"Etto… ¡PERO CLARO! " Terminó con un grito lleno de emoción totalmente emocionado

"Pero claro que sí me encantaría conocerte Sakura Chan"

Reía Naruto, brincaba, aumentaba su Chakra a más no poder a punto de explotar de la felicidad…

"Ji Ji Ji"

Reía Sakura divertida al ver al joven rubio divertido lleno de felicidad, aunque parecía un poco tonto verlo saltar en medio de todo el mundo…

"Me llamo Sakura Haruno pero supongo que tú ya lo sabías desde hace tiempo ¿no es así?"

Naruto sintió que se sonrojaba y que su cara se ponía colorada, así que para tratar de ocultar un poco su rubor puso una mano tras su cabeza mientras le sonreía dulcemente, mostrándole una gran sonrisa con sus dientes blancos y brillantes y sus mejillas que parecían marcadas con par de graciosos bigotes que lo hacían parecer un gato… o tal vez un Zorro…

Naruto "pensó" por un momento en el bello nombre que acababa de escuchar, y quizá sería el nombre más hermoso que jamás escucharía nunca, sobre todo, jamás pensó tener el privilegio de entablar una conversación con la persona que él más amaba en el mundo:

"Sakura…"

Se dijo así mismo en frente de ella…

"Es el nombre más lindo que he escuchado en mi vida…"

Sakura por su parte se sintió muy halagada la haber escuchado palabras tan dulces de parte del joven rubio y ella sólo pudo contestar:

"¿Y-y cual es tu nombre?"

Ella podía sentir que se sonrojaba pero trataba de ocultarlo inútilmente tras una sonrisa encantadora… Naruto por su parte, muy seguro de sí, puso una señal triunfante con su dedo pulgar y le dijo casi gritando por toda la escuela con una sonrisa:

"¡YO SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI Y SERÉ EL EMJOR NINJA DE TODO EL MUNDO!"

Sakura reía divertida y muy encantada con el nuevo prospecto que acababa de conocer y sonreía ante la posibilidad de que Naruto Uzumaki fuera precisamente la persona con la cual lograría olvidar su doloroso pasado con Sasuke Uchiha y comenzar una nueva vida, una nueva etapa, una nueva aventura pero sobre todo: un nuevo amor al lado de aquel chico que se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que la vio, y ella ahora mismo estaba dudando si es que ya lo amaba… ese muchacho, el Zorro de las Nueve Colas: Naruto Uzumaki.

_Mi Sakura Chan…_

Continuará….


End file.
